Precious Memories TYL59XReader
by HG59
Summary: Oneshot. TYL59XReader. His life changed after something happen to you. How is he going to deal with this pain?


**BEFORE READERS START, WELL, READING, I SUGGEST YOU GUYS COMREHEND IT SLOWLY! IT ADDS MORE SUSPENSE/EMOTIONS/FEELING AND MOST IMPORTANTLY EMPHASIS. EMPHASIS! AND TRY YOUR BEST TO IMAGINE WHAT'S HAPPENING! THAT IS ALL. :D **

* * *

><p><span>Precious Memories- TYL59XReader<span>

_It all started with a headache_

"Hey [Name], you alright? You don't look so good."

"Yeah, my head hurts. I'll take aspirin later."

_Such a small, small headache_

"You sure you're fine? It's been a week since you first complain."

"Trust me, a headache like this will go away soon."

_And then the vomiting _

"Oi woman, you sick? I can tell Juudaime I'll take the day off for you."

"It's okay. Maybe I gave myself food poisoning earlier…"

_Lastly a fever_

"That's it! I'm asking Juudaime for a day off!"

"_*Tiny, weak smile* _If you say so."

_I should've known _

"I'm going to **drag** you to the doctors so you'll stop complaining!"

"_*Pout* _You know I hate the doctors."

_That something was terribly wrong_

"Stupid woman, let's go."

"Where?"

"Fresh air relieves a headache."

_I should've notice the hints_

"Hey, hey, hey, remember our first times?"

"Which one?"

"Well, there was one when we held hands and kissed and…"

_Her behavior_

"[Name]…[Name]! Are you listening to me? What flavor ice cream do you want?"

"…What? Oh, ummm, that one! That's the one I want!"

_The car coming our way_

"[Name], [Name], [Name]! Answer me!"

_I couldn't make it in front of her in time_

"Please! Just answer back…"

_And then the worse began_

"Mr. Gokudera? It seems like [Name] didn't suffer major injuries in the crash…"

_I saw his grave expression_

"Oh, so she's okay. Right Doc.?"

"…The operation we did on her…it helped us find a tumor in her brain. Now, the one she has causes cognition and behavioral impairment."

_I didn't know what to say at that time_

"There's the option of surgery but the chances are very low. I'm sure you both don't want to go with that choice but it's open anytime."

_If she saw me then, I know she would've said 'It's speechless! You're being speechless right now Hayato!'_

"She'll lose her memory every 10 days. I hope you can cope with that."

"…S-sure."

_I'm going to miss her greetings_

"I'm Gokudera Hayato, your boyfriend, and you are [Last Name] [Name]."

"Oh. I'm…[Name]? And you're…Hayato**- san**?"

"Well, it's a start."

_Her jokes_

"G-Gokudera, right? And you're [Name]'s boyfriend?"

"No, **you **are [Name]. **I'm **your boyfriend."

_Her hugs_

"Wait, can you say that again or did I hear wrong? You're my boyfriend?"

"Yes I am. You have a brain tumor that…"

_The warmth from her hands_

"Mr. Gokudera? Wow, I never knew I had a hot boyfriend."

"No, leave the mister out. I'm just Hayato."

"But…I barely know you. Why 'Hayato'?"

_Her kisses_

"Mister, you're very nice and all but can you stop following me?"

_Her laughter_

"G-get away from me! I don't know you, okay!"

_Her smile_

"P-please! I just want to be alone! I don't **need** you!"

"Listen to me! Just let me explain everything. It all started when you had this headache…"

_That beautiful smile, gone._

"S-so you expect me to believe that we've been dating since we were 15 years old, been together for 8 years, **you** of all people took all of my firsts and I have this tumor that makes me forget everything every 10 days? That's…absurd."

"Well, 10 years now since yesterday marked our anniversary and 2 years since the tumor was found."

_Has it really been this long?_

A pause.

"You…You must have been lonely for these past two years. I've hurt you so much. Surely you can't keep this up anymore?"

_Time sure flies by whenever I'm with her_

"[Name]-"

"If- if having that surgery will restore my memories back, then I'll do it! For both of our sakes!"

"…Are you sure of this?"

"I want to remember everything we did together since we first met! From our first kiss to- to, well everything!" A light hue of pink dusts her cheeks.

_Oh, how I miss seeing her like that._

"Then I'll inform the doctor tomorrow. Let's enjoy today; I'll treat you to some ice cream. Oi, and just to let you know, you hated doctors~."

_The surgery proceeded soon after and it wasn't long before the surgeon came out_

"Oi doctor! Was the surgery a success?"

"Yes it was-"

"That's great then!"

"But I suggest you go to her right now."

_The surgery was only a success for gaining her memories back_

"N-no, it can't be true!"

"I'm sorry."

_I was devastated_

"[Name]…[Name]."

"What's with the long face? I'm back."

_I couldn't do anything to stop Death_

"Stupid, of course you are."

_Nothing about the tears threatening to spill_

"Hey, hey, hey Hayato. You remember all of our firsts?"

_The whisper in her voice was so fragile_

"W-Which ones?"

_Her breathing was so shallow_

"Well, there's when we held hands and kissed and…"

_Everything she said was in an exhale and she couldn't even finish that sentence_

"I'll open a window; you know fresh air relieves a headache."

_By this time I held back my sobs_

"Where's Tsuna- kun and everybody else?"

_But they were very noticeable_

"O-oh, Judaime and that baseball freak? You know, same ol' stuff."

_I struggled to keep an undersized smile on my face_

"Hayato, I going to miss everything. Especially you."

_As I attempt to say this to her while on one knee_

"[Name], I know you've been waiting for this ever since and now I'll say it; will you finally marry me after all these years?"

"_*A feeble gasp* _Of course I will!"

_The ring glistered in the sun as I put her treasure on her ring finger_

"Hayato,"

_I hung onto her every word_

"**You'll be okay by yourself, right?"**

_And the tears never looked so heartbreaking in her teary eyes_

"[Name], I can't live without you. And I know that you've heard me say this billion of times but I'll say it again. I love you."

_She gave me her best effort of a smile_

"So how about a kiss?"

_And we did; my tears dripped down and fell on her still face_

"_*Sob* _[Name]…"

_I'll never see that smile again_


End file.
